Call Me Hopeless, But Not Romantic
by khfan12
Summary: Ventus and his brother Vanitas are nearly polar opposites-Vanitas is calm, cool, and someone who doesn't hold back, which somehow makes hum popular, while Ventus is someone who needs an outlet. So, he starts acting out. When he's given a tutor to help him in a class, will she be able to handle him? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Anywhere But Here

**Hey! :) This is an Idea I got the otherday, and I decided to type it out. It may be just 3 chapters, it mostly depends. PLEASE tell me what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

01: Anywhere but Here

*-_Ventus_-*

I yawned as I lay back onto the roof of Destiny Islands High, stretching as I did so, as music continued to fill my ears.

_Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
_

I opened my eyes and noticed Terra, the homeroom teacher for me and my brother. I yanked the ear buds out of my ears and looked at him, knowing what was going to come. He smiled and said, "Detention. Today after school."

* * *

I sat in the nearly-empty classroom. The only ones here besides me, are Terra, a girl named Xion, A girl named Fuu, and a boy named Riku. I yawned as I set my elbows on the desk in front of me, and I watched as the clock slowly ticked the rest of the hour away. I started to feel my eyelids lower, when Terra called me up to his desk. "Ventus, we have a problem." He said as I pulled up a chair. "What's up?" I asked, sitting down. "You need to pull your act together Ven. You've done allot of Vandalism and been in allot of fights, and skipped allot of classes and…well, you're failing two of your classes. You need to stop skipping classes, or else you won't be able to pass and if you don't pass them you won't be able to graduate." Terra said, looking sternly at me, and I figured that I looked shocked. "So, I have assigned you a tutor, and your attendance is mandatory." Terra said. "What?! I could do this on my own!" I shouted, standing up abruptly. "Ventus, sit down now." Terra said, as I sat down, grumbling to myself. "Ven, you need help. Even if you were to attend your classes, you would still need help with the stuff that you have missed. You need a tutor. You are to meet with her until two months before school gets out. She will give me updates on your progress when I ask, so I suggest that you go to the sessions." Terra said. I sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement. "Okay, your first session is today at the town Library, at 3:30, which is in ten minutes. I suggest you be on time." Terra added, looking at me.

* * *

I walked into the air-conditioned town library, and was greeted by Aqua, the librarian, who smiled warmly at me after she pointed me in the direction of my new tutor. I walked through some of the stacks and found my way to the tables and there were people sitting and reading. I noticed a girl with short, chin-length, choppy, dirty blonde hair, which hung in her face, and greenish blue eyes. She looked up, and noticed me, and smiled. She waved. "Hey, Ventus!" She called. I walked over to her reluctantly and she held out her hand. "I'm Nina. I will be your tutor for English and Biology." She said, smiling. I looked at her hand and noticed her skin was pale, compared to the rest of the islanders, who at least had a slight tan. I also noticed some scratches on her hand, and I realized she was waiting for me to shake it, and so I did. "Just call me Ven. Ventus is longer and annoying." I said harshly, feeling annoyed. Nina looked away uncomfortably, and she slightly shrunk back. "Oh…um, go ahead and have a seat, and I'll tell you what we're going to go through." Nina said, pointing to the other seat at the table and sitting down in her own seat. I sighed and plopped down in the seat across from her and surveyed the library, dropping my messenger bag. I used to come in here all of the time…before sophomore year. Now I hardly even look at the place, and it seems strange and foreign. I was feeling extremely uncomfortable here.

Nina gently cleared her throat, getting my attention. "Alright, for English, we've been working on some British Literature. We've read a few poems and analyzed them, and here are some copies of the poems we've read so far." Nina said, handing me some papers. I bit my lip when I saw how many there were. "In Biology, we've been doing some minor bookwork and taking some notes. I…I'll let you copy my notes, if you'd like. Just have them back to me by the time we meet tomorrow, okay?" Nina asked, slightly hesitating as she gave me some more papers. "_Have I really skipped this much class?_" I thought, starting to feel stressed. "Do you have any questions?" She asked. "Um…how do you analyze a poem?" I asked, feeling completely clueless. Nina chuckled and smiled at me. "Don't worry, it's easy. I'll show you."

* * *

"Ventus! I got a call from your teacher! _Why_ have you been _skipping_ your classes?!"

I was greeted by my mother wailing at me, throwing her hands up in the air. "Because they're boring." I said, walking straight past her, aiming towards the attic, which is my bedroom. My mother grabbed my shoulder. "Not so fast young man, I expect a _real_ answer when I ask you a question!" She shouted. "Let go of me!" I said, throwing her hand off of me. She reached forward and slapped me, right across the face. "Ventus! You ungrateful son! Why do you do this to me?! You _never_ give me a straight answer when I ask you things!" She said. "Maybe because you always blow things out of proportion and it's _none of your business_ anyway!" I shouted, before turning and stomping up the stairs, as my mother wailed, and I heard my father talk to her. I ignored Sora and Roxas' greetings, and didn't even realize that Vanitas was home until I bumped into him. "Hey dude, you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm _fine_!" I hissed, before pulling the stairs to the attic down and stomping up them, then I pulled the stairs back up.

I tossed my messenger bag onto the fluffy loveseat that I had gotten up here by myself. I jumped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, and I turned over and turned on the light when I had realized that it was dark in my room. I looked at the posters I had on the walls of various bands and movies and other things. I also have a dresser beside the loveseat in my room. My computer was off, and the chair was under the desk. There's a TV beside my desk and the wooden floors were smooth, but I still have an old rug beside where the stairs are at. The two windows are on each side of my room, making one facing the front of the house, the other is facing the back. It's like it's my own home up here, except for a bathroom and kitchen.

I stretched, sat up, and sighed. I turned on the TV and started one of my movies and decided to start on my homework that Nina had given to me. By the time dinner that night was ready, I was already done with a month's worth of homework.

* * *

The next day, I decided to go to class. I would have to pull my act together, like Terra said. I _do _want to graduate with Vanitas and the rest of our homeroom…it would really suck if I would have to do this year over again. I got to my homeroom and walked straight to the seat that I remembered was mine. Nobody objected, so I assumed it was still mine. I sat down and looked around. Everyone was talking and I groaned loudly and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw Nina, who was smiling happily. "You came to class today! I'm so glad. Did you work on the stuff I gave you?" She asked. I felt my face get warm, and nodded. "Yeah." I said, looking out the window. "Well, today I was hoping we could work in the courtyard during lunch." Nina said, chatting happily. I inwardly groaned as I tried to no yell at her to shut up. The last thing I wanted to do was to be here, and yet I'm here. I realized she stopped talking and I looked at her, and her face was red. "I-I'm sorry…you must be so annoyed." She said quietly. "I'm…not annoyed." I started, trying to not sound annoyed. Nina sighed and sat in her desk, which was behind mine. "_Has she always been sitting there…? Why didn't I notice before?_" I thought. She was quietly fidgeting with the tie on her uniform and I just looked away, as I felt someone walk over to me. "Hey Ventus."

I turned to face the familiar girl, Rinoa. Her long brown hair is tied back in a ponytail and she was smiling. "I see you've finally decided to show up to class. I thought we had a date last Friday." Rinoa said, crossing her arms. "Oh…sorry. I was busy and forgot." I said, looking away from her. "Look Ventus, you should at _least_ have the courtesy to call and tell me if you can't come or not, don't just leave me waiting for you." Rinoa said, turning me to face her. "Okay, I'll remember that." I said, looking away from her. Rinoa fumed as she walked away and I turned back to the front of the class, waiting for it to start.

* * *

*-_Nina_-*

_When we're together  
Thoughts of her disappear  
If I fell to pieces  
You'd heal this pain I feel  
_

I just stared in shock at the back of Ven's head. "_He was the one who stood up Rinoa?_" I thought as Ven loudly announced how bored he was. By the time class had started, Ven was asleep. Terra woke him up by throwing an eraser at him, making the class laugh. I couldn't help but giggle and Ven complained.

When it was lunchtime, I took my lunch outside to my usual spot, underneath the big willow tree in back of the school. There is a stone bench that I like to sit on, and I sat on it, and started to unpack my lunch. "Hey, I thought you wanted to study."

I squeaked and jumped off of the bench, my food staying on there. Ven was standing behind the bench, laughing. I blushed and stood, wiping off my now damp but, and hoped I didn't get a grass stain on my school skirt. I sat back on the bench. "I thought you weren't going to come." I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich. Ven shrugged as he lay down on the grass. "I said I'd try to graduate right? So, I might as well continue to try." He said, gazing into the branches of the willow tree. "Okay um…first off, how easy was the homework for you?" I asked as I finished off my sandwich and started on my apple. "It was surprisingly easy." He said, sitting up and messing with his nose piercing. When I had first met Ven, I was uneasy. He slouched allot, and has a nose, lip and a couple of eyebrow piercings, as well as a few ear piercings, and I noticed his tongue piercing. He honestly had intimidated me. He still does. I've barely even talked to the guy, after all.

"Nina?"

"Huh?"

"The bell just rang."

* * *

I sat in the town library after school, waiting for Ven. I took out my notebook and was writing in it, and I didn't even notice anyone else around me. "What'cha writing?" A voice asked. I looked up and quickly hid my notebook when I saw Ven. "N-Nothing." I muttered as I shoved my notebook in my bag and pulled out my Biology textbook. Ven sat down and pulled his homework out, and we got to work.

"So, what was it that you were writing?" Ven asked, as we were finishing up the homework. I blushed. "Promise not to laugh?" I asked. Ven smirked, and I knew it was too much to ask. I sighed. "I…was writing a song…" I said quietly. "A song?" Ven asked. I nodded. "Can I read it?" He asked. I bit my lip. "Alright…It probably sucks though." I said as I pulled my notebook out of my bag, and opened the page up to the one I was writing on. I watched as Ven read it, and I was chewing on my bottom lip by the time he gave it back. "It's not the best, but it's promising. Where'd you get the inspiration?" He asked. I stayed quiet and just looked down. Ven must have gotten the clue, because he stood up and changed the subject. "You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and zipped up my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. He walked me to the door, and I froze and groaned. "Great, it's raining." I said grumpily. "Will you be alright Nina?" Aqua asked from the desk. I turned and smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow Aqua." I said, as I started to walk outside. "Wait, you're going to _walk_?" Ven asked, catching my wrist. "Yeah. I'm not going to inconvenience anybody. It's not raining that hard anyway." I said, and I looked outside again, and the rain had gotten harder and I sighed. "Do you want a ride?" Ven asked. "I guess I have no choice." I said, smiling in defeat.

Ven laughed and we ran to his car. We got inside and he handed me a blanket from the backseat and I looked at him questioningly. "My mom makes me keep it in here." He muttered, blushing and turning to look out the front window. I smiled as the car turned on and it soon warmed up. I occasionally gave Ven directions and he got silent. "Are you okay?" I asked. "You like this far out and you walk every day?" He asked, his voice serious. "Yeah…it's okay though. I've grown up having to walk the three miles, so now I just jog to school and home. I change into my uniform when I get to school. I honestly don't mind." I said, smiling. Ven stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. "Hey, should…should we exchange cell phone numbers? So if we need to meet for a study session." I asked. Ven nodded and pulled out his phone. I handed him mine and we typed each others' numbers in and took pictures of each other for the contact ID picture. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said, smiling at Ven, who nodded back. I got out and ran to the door, and waved as Ven drove away. "Mom, dad? You guys home?"

* * *

*-_Ventus_-*

_Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
_

The next day, when I walked into the classroom, Nina was in her seat, writing in her notebook. "Hey Nina." I greeted. She looked up and smiled, and my heart sank. On her cheek, was a bandage and I could see a bruise around the edges of it. "What happened?" I asked before she was able to greet me. "Oh, I accidentally hit the wall, and cut myself. I was half asleep." She said nervously. "Are you sure…?" I asked carefully, and Nina nodded. "It's…nothing. I promise." She said quietly. She continued writing, and I sat in my seat, as Rinoa, once again, had approached me.

After school had gotten out, Nina texted me and asked if we could cancel today's tutoring, saying something had come up. I agreed.

The next day, she showed up with more bruises.

* * *

*-_Nina_-*

_Secret love, my escape  
Take me far, far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here _

It's been about a month since I've started tutoring Ven, and he's made good progress. However, it seems like nearly every single day, he's asking if I'm okay…it's very annoying.

I limped into class the next day, and straight to my seat, and sighed. "Are you alright?" Ven asked. "I'm _fine_ Ven!" I snapped, immediately regretting it. He just turned away. "Alright. I was just asking." He said. I sighed and closed my eyes, as I set my chin on my desk. "_Great. Now I messed this up_." I thought miserably.

Today's tutoring session was awkward, and quiet. Ven seemed angry, not just at me, but at other things as well, so I didn't ask him what I wanted to. "_What's wrong_?" I thought, as I continued on my work. I let my thoughts wander, and I soon felt a tapping on my shoulder. "Hey, I think we should stop here today." Ven said. I nodded in agreement. We quietly walked to the doors and into the parking lot. "Hey…do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow? My…mom wants to thank you for helping me with my classes." Ven said, his face red. "Okay, sure!" I said happily. Ven had offered me a ride home, and I accepted.

* * *

The next day after our tutoring session, I changed into some casual clothes (A t-shirt with my favorite band on it, and some jeans) and we went to Ven's house. "I'm…sorry about my mom. I'm saying this ahead of time." Ven said, not looking at me as he pulled into the driveway of his house. I smiled. "It's okay." I said. "Oh, wait until you meet her…" Ven started as he got out of his car. I decided to leave my things inside of the car, and decided not to dwell on what Ven just said. As soon as the door opened, Ven's mother happily greeted us. "Welcome home Ven! Oh, is this your tutor? She's pretty! Nice to meet you!" She said. I smiled and greeted Ven's mom as Ven offered to show me around the house. His mother fluttered back into the kitchen and he showed me the first floor and their backyard, which has a swing set and a trail of stoned leading to a gazebo, as well as a flower garden. Then, he led me upstairs and I met his brothers; Sora and Roxas. I already knew Vanitas from school. "Would…you like to see my room?" Ven asked. "Sure." I said. Ven pulled a string down to walk up to the attic and I followed him. I was amazed of how much his bedroom looks like...a _bedroom_, not an attic. "This is so cool!" I said, feeling excited. I smiled at Ven, and noticed he was slightly blushing.

I noticed his guitar sitting close to his bed. "You play?" I asked. "Duh. What, do you?" He asked. I shook my head. "I sing though. What songs do you know?" I asked. "Um…I know a couple. Do you know any by Mayday Parade*?" He asked. "Yeah, I love them!" I said happily, relieved that Ven and I have something in common. "Okay Nina, you are officially cool now. You look like you wouldn't listen to them." Ven said. "What, is it because they're labeled as an emo band?" I asked. "Well…that, I guess." Ven said, a blush appearing on his face. "Oh! One of my favorites is their song 'Terrible Things'. It's sad, yet romantic." I said, as I plopped on the couch in Ven's room. Ven grabbed his guitar and started strumming. "Oh? I see you've adapted it into a guitar part." I said, smiling. "Yeah, it's probably one of my favorites." Ven said, smiling. I started singing when the first verse came in.

"_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think  
That's when I met your father, the boy of my dreams  
The most beautiful man that I'd ever seen_…"

Ven stopped, looked at me, and smiled, sitting down next to me. "Changing to words?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Only to make it gender appropriate." I said, teasingly. Ven smiled and continued playing, and I continued singing. As we continued, I felt a twinge. I'm not sure what it was, but I liked it. I felt happy singing with Ven. As we finished, we sang the last lines together.

"_Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
...Because life, can do terrible things_."

I smiled at Ven, who grinned at me when he set his guitar down. "You were good!" He said, happily. "R-Really?" I asked, feeling my face grow warm. "Yeah! I loved every moment of it!" He said. "It was fun!" I said, smiling. "Ven, dinner's ready!"

* * *

"Do you want a ride home?" Ven asked, after we had all eaten dinner. "Um…okay." I said quietly. We got into his car and Ven looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked once again, and I sighed. "I'm fine...why do you keep asking?" I asked, looking at Ven. He kept his eyes on the road. "It's weird but...I have to say that I worry about you Nina." Ven said. "How is it weird?" I asked. "Well…I dunno." Ven muttered. "It's okay if you don't know, Ven." I said, looking out of the window, as Ven drove to my house. He pulled up in front of it, and I got out. "Hey Nina, remember, you have my number if you ever need anything. I'll help you." He said. I waved to him as I walked to the door and he left, and I opened the front door, and a shoe came flying at me. It hit me, right on my face and I bit back a shout of pain. I saw my father standing at the end of the hallway and he had a look of anger on his face. "Why were you home so late? Who just gave you a ride?" He asked, starting towards me. "It was nobody dad…" I said, trying not to show how afraid I was. He reached out to grab my arm, but I rushed past him and he grabbed a fistful of my hair, and I yelled in pain.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. The Silence

**Here's chapter 2! :) **

**I hope you guys like it~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

02: The Silence

*-_Ventus_-*

_Torn in two she lies awake  
The moon lights up the room like day  
Another night she spends alone  
Without his touch her skin so cold  
_

When I saw Nina the next day, I felt anger in me bubble. She has a few bruises on her face and was limping. When she sat down, she winced. I turned to her. "Nina, are you okay?" I asked. "I-I'm fine Ven…Just sore from my run today." She said weakly. I looked at her. "Nina, tell me the truth." I said. "I…I just fell on the way here and twisted my ankle, that's all." Nina said, smiling. "It's the truth, I swear."

"You know Ven, I don't like Nina."

"What? Why don't you?" I asked, looking at Rinoa as I took a bite of my sandwich. "Well, it feels like she's taking you away from me." She said shyly. "What? We aren't even _dating_!" I nearly shouted, glaring at her. "Well…I'd like to think that we are." Rinoa said, batting her eyelashes towards me. "Look Rinoa, we went on one date, and I've stood you up twice. Just leave me _alone_!" I said, standing up and grabbing my food before walking out of the cafeteria. I _was_ in an okay mood, but now I just feel angry. I stomped back to the classroom and sat in my seat, exasperated and fuming. "Are you okay Ven?"

I turned and saw Nina sitting behind me, apple in hand, and watching me with curious eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, taking another bite out of my sandwich. "Okay, you don't seem fine." Nina said, chomping on her apple. "You're one to talk, I keep asking you every day and _you_ say that _you're_ fine!" I said with a mouthful of food. "Okay Ven. Just remember what you say to me." Nina said as she finished her apple. I stuck my tongue out at her and chomped the last of my sandwich, and she laughed.

* * *

Before I knew it, our tutoring session for the day was over. I was driving Nina home, and she asked if I wanted to borrow a book of hers, and I said yes. She invited me in, and I stood outside of her room as she got it. I heard the front door open and she gasped. "Ven, get in here!" She said quickly, pulling me into her room before I could react. She closed the door and I heard footsteps. "Nina? I'm home." A female voice called. Nina let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me. "It's my sister Olette. Here's the book." She said, handing me the book we had talked about earlier. "Are you okay?" I asked as she walked me out. Yeah, I'm fine." Nina said, smiling. "Hey, what's going on? Why did you get so scared?" I asked. "It's nothing Ventus. Just go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Nina said, gently closing the door. I stood there, trying to register what had just happened.

Nina wasn't at school for the next week.

* * *

That Saturday, I decided to go to Nina's house and check on her. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't get to go away. As I pulled up in front of her house, I noticed that there weren't any cars there. In fact, I realized that the only time I dropped her off and there were any cars by her house, was the night she had dinner with us. I got out of the car and quickly walked across the lawn, and stopped in front of the door. I knocked on it and heard a voice. "Just a minute!" It called. I recognized Olette's voice, Nina's younger sister. She opened the door and her hair was tied into a ponytail, and I noticed she didn't have any bruises; period. "Is Nina here?" I asked. "Um…yeah. She's in her room." Olette said, letting Ven in. She led him to Nina's room, and knocked on the door. "Nina, you have a friend here for you." She said. "W-Who is it?" Nina's voice answered several moments later, sounding very small and far away. "It's Ven." I said. "G-Go away…I can't see you right now." Nina said, her voice still sounding small. "Nina…" Olette said softly. "Nina, I'm coming in, whether you want me too or not!" I said as I started to open the door. "Don't Ven! Please-" She shouted, but I had already opened the door. I was frozen in shock at Nina's appearance. Her hair is messy, and there are bruises on her face, as well as her arms and legs, and her ankle is wrapped tightly in gauze. I started to walk closer to Nina.

"P-Please go away…" She said in a shaky voice, backing into her bed. "Nina, what happened?" I asked, stopping when I realized that she was scared. "J-just go away…please…" She said, her voice barely a whisper as she curled into a ball. I looked at her and felt desperate to help her. I sat beside her on the bed. "Nina…who did this?" I asked as she sobbed. "It was our father." Olette said quietly from beside the door. "What?" I asked, looking at Olette. "Our father…is abusive. The only reason he doesn't hit me…is because Nina doesn't let him. She takes all of it, and won't let him hit me or our mom." Olette said softly, as she walked in and sat on the other side of Nina. "Olette…why did you tell him…?" Nina whispered. "Nina, you can't keep this up much longer! You know if you do you might be killed! I had to tell somebody, and if Ven can help you get out of here, then I'll tell him!" Olette said, as she started to peel Nina's limbs apart. Nina sat up and sighed. "Nina, you need to get out of here." Olette said, gently squeezing her hand. "Mom and I can handle ourselves." She said. Nina looked at Olette and then at me. "V-Ven…um…do you think I can stay with you and your family?" She asked. "Yeah, of course! Mom should be home right now, so I can call her." I said, pulling out my cell phone.

I explained everything to my mother and she said that if I wasn't going to bring Nina back, that she was going to come and get her herself. Nina's mother came home, and Olette told her about what they decided. Since Nina will be 18 in a week, she will get to decide where to live anyway, so her mother gave her consent. Olette and I helped Nina pack her things and put them into my car. By the time we were finished, her father had gotten back home. He saw Nina, Nina's mother, Olette and I all standing beside my car. "What are you guys doing?" He shouted, storming over. "It's nothing dad…" Nina started, but her mother interrupted her. "Nina is moving out, Dennis. She is allowed to." She said. "She's not 18 yet, so she's going to stay!" Nina's father started to reach toward Nina, but I slapped his arm away. "You leave her alone!" I said in a hard voice. "_What_?" He asked. "Dennis! Nina is allowed to move out!" Her mother said, gently shoving Nina toward the car door. "Get in the car Nina." I said in a low voice. "What?" She asked. "She is not going to move out and live with some…_delinquent_! She is better off living in a cardboard box than with him! She's staying here!" Nina's father started yelling. I gritted my teeth and my hands curled into fists, and I couldn't stop myself. I punched her father in his face, and he fell back onto the lawn. "Ven!" Nina squeaked. "Just get in the car Nina! You guys go on to Ven's house now!" Nina's mother said sternly. I rushed to the other side of my car and got in the drivers' side, as Nina's mother gave Nina a hug before she got in. I turned my car on and pulled away from the curb. I heard Nina's father yelling, and her mother was yelling back, and I turned the corner at the end of the street and Nina started crying again. "Hey, why are you crying…?" I asked. Nina sniffled. "Because I'm happy to finally be away from my dad." Nina said, smiling. I smiled back at her, then looked back at the road as I drove toward my house.

* * *

*-_Nina_-*

_The blood that's running through her veins  
With every beat there's no escape  
Lost in everything she trusts  
Still can't seem to get enough_

The moment we stepped into Ven's house, his mother had embraced me. When she pulled away, she was smiling. "Nina, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need too. You are so brave for doing this, I'm so happy to have you here. As long as you're living here, you're part of our family. Ven, I let your father know, and he's fine with it as well. Nina, you can use our guest bedroom." His mom continued, starting down the hall and up the stairs. I looked at Ven, and his face was red. "You okay?" I asked jokingly. "God, she's _so_ embarrassing." He muttered as we followed his mom up the stairs. I smiled. "Thanks again Ven." I said. Ven smiled at me. "No problem Nina." When Ven said that, I felt my heart flutter and bit my lip. "_What was that_?" I thought, as the three of us stopped by the guest room. His mom opened the door and Ven and I walked inside, setting my things down. It's a simple room, a pale blue color, a queen-sized bed with pale green blankets, and a deep blue carpet. There's simple furniture in it; a night stand, a bookshelf, a dresser, and a chair. I looked at Ven's mom. "This is my room?" I asked. His mother smiled. "For now it is." She said, setting her hand on my shoulder. I turned to her. "Thank you…" I said.

"Come on, let's get the rest of your things." Ven said. I nodded and followed him back outside to his car, limping from my sprained ankle, which up until now, I had forgotten it was sprained. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down? I could get everything else." Ven said, concern obvious on his face. "I'm fine Ven, I promise. I want to help, it is my stuff after all. Besides, there's not much left." I said, grabbing a duffel bag. Ven let out a sigh and shrugged as he grabbed the last bag, closing the trunk of his car.

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed, and my ankle felt allot better. As I made my way to my room, I accidentally bumped into Vanitas, who turned to me. "Oh…hey Nina." He said, nonchalantly. I smiled shyly. "H-Hi Vanitas…" I said, my voice quiet. Vanitas, rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, mom told us about your situation…I'm really sorry that happened to you…that really sucks. You didn't deserve that…" Vanitas said, his voice trailing off. I felt my smile grow. "Hey, don't worry about it. Things happen, right?" I asked, shrugging and walking past Vanitas. I stumbled, and Vanitas caught my arm, and raised an eyebrow. "Smooth." He said, a smirk on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I thought you were supposed to be the _nice_ brother." I said. "Well the writer of this story obviously is confused." Vanitas said with a shrug. ((Hey, shut up!)) Vanitas walked to his room and I heard a loud _thud_, and I peeked in, to see him sprawled on the floor. I giggled and walked to the room I was using. When I walked in there, there was a small note.

"_Nina, don't be afraid to ask Ven for anything!_

_It's obvious he likes you, he wouldn't clean his act up for anything!_

_-Ven's mother, Crystal_"

I smiled at the note and let out a slight chuckle. "Hey." I looked up and Ven was leaning against the door frame, in a tank top and pajama bottoms. "Oh hey Ven." I said. He walked into my room. "So you're feeling better?" He asked, a crooked smile on his face. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling allot better." I said happily. Ven sat by me. "That's good." He said with a sigh of relief. "So. Have your grades been getting better? Terra's gonna kill me if I don't ask." I said. "Oh, well they actually have. You know, you're pretty good at teaching." Ven said, smiling. "Really? I don't know if that's true…" I said shyly, tucking a lock of my now-dry hair behind my ear. It was suddenly silent, an awkward silence. Ven stood up and yawned. "I'm going to head to sleep." He said, starting to walk out. "Goodnight Ven…" I said quietly. Ven stopped in the doorway and turned his head to look at me before leaving my room. "Goodnight Nina."

* * *

I walked into class with Vanitas the next day, and we were talking about the fact that he and Ventus' mother had made omelets for breakfast. When class had started, I realized that Ven wasn't there. I looked at Vanitas questioningly, and he shrugged in confusion. I bit my lip and ignored Rinoa as she glared at me.

After school, I called Ven on his cell. "Hello?" He answered. "Why didn't you go to school? You said that you were just going o the store." I said into the phone, trying to stay calm. I leaned against the wall beside the doorway of the town library and sighed as Ven was silent. "I had some…things to take care of. Look, my car is at the library and I left my keys with Aqua. Do you think you can come and get me? I'll text you the address I'm at." Ven said. I sighed. "Alright. I'll be there soon." I said, hanging up. I got his car keys from Aqua and got in Ven's car, and pulled out of the parking lot. I started to drive towards where Ventus said he was at.

When I pulled up in front of the building, Ven was sitting outside. I got out of his car, walked over to him and gasped when I saw his condition. He has bruises on his face, some scratches on his arms and face, a black eye, and a bleeding lip. He's holding his side and I rushed over to him. "Ven, are you alright?" I asked, kneeling beside him. "I'm fine. Help me to the car." He said. I helped Ven stand, and guided him to the car. He sat on the passenger's side and I bit my lip. "What…what happened Ven?" I asked. Ven smirked. "I just let off some steam. If you think I look bad, you should see the other guys." He said. "Other _guys_? You fought a group?!" I asked, nearly shouting. Ven let out a sigh. "Look, it's no big deal Nina. I do this kind of stuff all of the time." He said. I was silent and grabbed my miniature first-aid kit from my backpack and sat in the driver's seat. "Nina, you don't need to worry about me. Mom's even used to me coming home this way." Ven continued. I bit my lip and pulled out some cotton swabs and a tiny bottle of disinfectant. I poured the disinfectant on a cotton swab and started dabbing at Ven's scratches. He hissed in pain and I ignored him, continuing to clean his injuries. I dabbed some cream on his lip and sighed as Ven fidgeted in his seat. I pulled some cover up out of my bag and Ven's eyes widened. "What are you going to do with that…?" He asked. "I'm going to help hide your black eye. Don't worry, the cover up is washable." I said, as I rubbed it on his eye.

When I had finished Ven looked almost like he had never been in a fight. I smiled at him. "There. You look like you were never in a fight, but you do look like you were in a fight with a door." I said, chuckling. Ven smiled. "Thank you Nina." He said, resting his head on the seat as I started to drive us home.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 2! **

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. 03: Get Up

**Trolololololololol~ **

**I think that Ven isn't coming off as 'bad boy' as I was hoping . Maybe because I still see Ven as the good boy and Vanitas as the bad boy…? I dunno. :\**

**Derp. I don't know if that was going to work out so well anyway. Okay, this chapter is one of the reasons this fanfic is rated M so…just saying that it may not be that good xD**

**Anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I ONLY OWN NINA.**

* * *

03: Get Up

*-_Ventus_-*

_In this moment we're connected  
if we fall, we fall together_

(Also, this is about three months after the story had stared, and a week after the previous chapter.)

I sat at the table in the dining room table with Nina, working on some of our homework. "Okay kids, we're going to go visit your grandmother. Ven, we'll be back later." Mom said, hugging the both of us. "Call us if you need anything, alright?" My dad added, smiling. "Okay dad." I said, exasperated.

Mom, dad, Sora and Roxas left, and soon after, Vanitas was rushing towards the door. "Hey, where's the fire?" Nina asked with a smirk. I inwardly smiled. I like this girl. "I'm going to hang out with Kairi. I'll be back before mom and dad get home." Vanitas said with a wave as the door closed behind him. It was then quiet, and felt awkward.

"Do you think mom left anything to eat?" I asked, standing from the table, trying to break the silence. "I think she left a green bean casserole." Nina said, biting her fingernail. I checked in the fridge, and sure enough, Mom had left a green bean casserole. "Hey, do you want to go watch a movie in my room?" I asked. "Sure! We were just about finished with the homework anyway." Nina replied, smiling. She left the homework in her room and we went up to my room in the attic, and I put a movie in.

"So is this just a parody movie, or an original plot?" Nina asked, partway through the movie. "Um…it's a parody." I said, thinking carefully about the response. Nina giggled and smiled at me. "I figured as much." She said. I looked at her and bit my lip. I brushed some hair out of her face and she blushed. "I've…wanted to do something for a while now." I said. "What?" Nina asked quietly.

I leaned forward and fully kissed Nina's lips. When I pulled away, Nina was blushing even more, and she kissed me back with a smirk. "I've wanted to do that for a while too." She said. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her firmly on the lips, and held her close. "Ven…" She whispered. I looked at her. "I've waited a while to say this, months, and if I don't say it now, I may never get the chance to say it. I love you Ven." She said breathlessly. I smiled and kissed her in reply. "I love you too Nina."

We managed to move onto my bed, and it had turned into a full on make-out session. Soon, we were only in our underwear, and soon after that, we were fully nude. "U-Um…" Nina said quietly. "What…?" I asked. "It's…um…" She started. "Your first time?" I asked, watching Nina nod. "It's my first time too." I said, watching Nina blush. She kissed me, and I quickly put protection on, and silently thanked my father for being overprotective in the 'talking-to-my-son-about-safe-sex' talk. Nina pulled the covers over us, and I kissed her tenderly.

*-_Nina_-*

_Get up; get up  
Make my heartbeat pickup  
Get up, get up  
Be-be-be-beating to the rhythm_

I lay on Ven's bed with him, nude, and kissing him. He positioned himself. "You ready?" He whispered. I nodded and he entered gently, and I gasped in pleasure. He continued to thrust into me and I bit back some moans as Ven found a pleasure spot. I couldn't hold them back anymore and started to let the moans out, and he slowly sped up. I gasped in pleasure and said his name aloud. "V-Ven…a-ah…" I whispered. Before I knew it, we had both finished, and came together, Ven laid beside me, and we lay there, panting. "W-Wow…" I whispered. "Yeah." Ven said. He hugged me, and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I love you Nina." He whispered, nuzzling his head in my neck and I smiled. "I love you too Ven."

* * *

"Well, I see you two lovebirds tired yourself out."

Ven was the first to wake from the voice, and quickly made sure I was covered with the blankets. "M-Mom!" He shouted angrily. "Hey, I knocked but apparently, you two must have gotten really tired from…stuff." Ven's mom said, giggling to herself. My face burned and when I looked at Ven, his face was a whole new shade of red itself. Ven's mom turned. "Nina, I'll just go and get your uniform and bring it up here for tomorrow. Go ahead and go back to sleep you lovebirds." She said as she walked out of Ven's attic bedroom.

It was silent in the room and Ven plopped back onto the bed with a groan. "_God_ she's _so_ annoying…" He muttered with his hands on his face. I giggled and Ven looked at me. "What are _you_ giggling about?" He asked, moving his hands off of his face. "I just think it's nice that you're mom is okay with the fact that we just…" I trailed off and Ven blushed once more. He pulled me close. "God, you're so cute…" He muttered quietly and I smiled. "Cute?" I asked. I looked at him, and he kissed me. "Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

The next day, I woke up before Ven did, and I slipped out of bed. I slipped my underwear on, and put on one of Ven's t-shirts, before grabbing my uniform and rushing to the second-floor bathroom. Along my way there, Vanitas spotted me and let out a whistle. "Must have been some night, huh?" He asked with a smirk. My face burned and I flipped him off as I rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. I heard Vanitas' muffled laughter as I stripped to take my shower.

When I got out of the bathroom, I was holding Ven's t-shirt and I gripped it in my hands as I went back into the attic. Ven was standing before his dresser, wearing his boxers and I tossed his shirt at him. He caught it, surprised, and he smirked. "So what's up? You freshened up?" He asked. I nodded. "You should too. We _do_ have school today you know." I said, as I started back down the stairs. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you in a bit then." He said, smiling. I smiled and tugged on a piece of his hair before going to my room.

* * *

"So, as you all know, graduation is next week. I have to say, it has been a pleasure, having all of you in my class for the past four years. For a final project, I would like you all to write a letter for another student in your class. It doesn't matter who it's for, but write it, then turn it into me, and tell me who it's for. I'll give it to them on the day of graduation." Terra said, smiling.

By the end of class, Ven was done with his let and he gave it to Terra. I decided to take my time with mine. I'll write one to Ven, and tell him everything I feel about him.

* * *

After school, Ven and I had decided to hang out at the mall in town. We were mainly walking around and talking. When we decided to leave, we headed towards Ven's car. We were partway to his car, when we were stopped by two guys. One has long black hair and an eye patch, and the other has short reddish brown hair. The guy with the reddish hair has bruises on his face and a healing black eye. "Ven! I never got to tell you what I thought of you beating up my pal Lex here." The eye patch guy said, patting the other guy, who I guessed is Lex, on the shoulder, and Lex winced. "I didn't beat him up; he wanted to fight with me. I have to defend myself against your hired flunkies Xigbar." Ven growled. The eye patch guy, who I guessed is Xigbar, snorted. "Well Ven, that's what happens when you try to leave." He said with a smirk. "I never _joined_ you guys!" Ven shouted. Lex grimaced. "You did the day you got in a fight with Marluxia." He said. "Marluxia attacked _me_! I was only trying to make sure he didn't kill me!" Ven replied, getting angrier and angrier. I bit my lip. "_Who are they? Why…are they talking to Ven like this…_?" I thought as Ven and the guys argued.

I was torn from my thoughts when Xigbar tugged on my arm. "H-Hey!" I shouted. "Maybe I'll just take your girl as punishment. I'm sure there are ways she can…help." Xigbar said, getting close to my face. I coughed when he did and I was torn away from him, and Ven was holding me close. "You leave her alone!" He hissed as he held me. "Xigbar, that was way too far." Lex said, putting a hand on Xigbar's shoulder and Xigbar slapped his hand away. "I can do what I _want_!" He hissed. "Nina, get to the car and call Vanitas." Ven said. "W-What?" I asked. "Just go Nina, hurry!" Ven shouted, pushing me towards the car. I ran past Lex, and straight for Ven's car. I got in and closed the door and I watched as Ven and Xigbar yelled at each other. I picked up Ven's phone and looked for his brother in his contacts, and called him. "H-Hello, V-Vanitas?"

*-_Ventus_-*

_I spill my heart from coast to coast  
Fall in love with everyone I know  
Sometimes it isn't where you're going  
It's who you're with_

I glared at Xigbar, as he watched Nina run to my car and I threw a punch in his face. He snapped his head back and glared at me. "Are you _crazy_?!" He yelled. "Don't you dare go near her." I growled and Xigbar smirked. "Oh? Is she special to you? Shall I take yet another thing from you?" He asked. Something in me snapped and I started throwing punches at Xigbar. He dodged some of the punches and threw some back at me. Once I started to hit him, I took the advantage and kicked him, and he went down. I got on top of him and started punching him and I suddenly felt a pain in my back and realized that he had thrust his knee into my back. I started coughing and Xigbar kicked me in the side and I collapsed as he continued to kick me, everywhere. I felt nothing but pain, and I started to feel numb and I heard muffled voices as Xigbar was pulled away and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Nina's crying face.

*-_Nina_-*

_In this moment we're connected  
If we fall, we fall together_

I sat in the waiting room with Vanitas and it was dead silent in there. I heard nothing but a high pitched whistling sound, and all I could think about was Ven, and how he had looked after his fight with Xigbar. I didn't realize I was shaking until Vanitas said something and he hugged me as I started to cry. God, I am so worried about Ven. His doctor walked into the waiting room and called us toward him. We rushed over to him. "He's suffering from some slight internal bleeding, some cracked ribs, and a cracked sternum." He said. I sucked in some air and put my hands over my mouth. Vanitas looked from me to the doctor. "Could…we see him?" He asked. The doctor nodded and led us to Ven's room.

I almost broke down when I saw Vanitas. He's hooked up to an IV, a blood drip, and there are bandages on his face. Vanitas and I walked closer to his hospital bed, and I leaned on Vanitas for support. My knees felt weak and I feared I would collapse. "Ven…" I whispered. Ven moved slightly and I saw him wince. I turned and rushed out of the room. I can't be here right now.

I can't see Ven like this.

* * *

I didn't go to school for the next few days. I couldn't, not without Ven. It was Vanitas, however, who managed to get me to finally go to school. He literally dragged me out of bed and made me get dressed. We drove to the school and I hesitated to get out of the car. "Come on, we have today and next week, and we're done with school. Do this for Ven." Vanitas said, smiling softly at me. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "When we were at the hospital, he had told me…to make sure you don't miss out on school during this time." Vanitas said as he grabbed his things. "Is…is he okay?" I asked quietly. "Why don't you visit him yourself?" Vanitas said. "I…I can't see him like that." I said. "Nina, he really wants to see you." Vanitas said as we walked into class. "I…I'll go today then." I said. Vanitas smiled and ruffled my hair, before he sat in his own seat.

*-_Ventus_-*

_Get up, get up  
Sing it like you're screaming at me  
Get up, get up  
I love the way you make it look so easy_

I sat in my hospital bed. I'm supposed to get out of this place later today. Vanitas is picking me up after school today. He said that he'd try to bring Nina, if he could convince her to come. I can't help but worry about her. I can't help but feel like I want to protect her. I wanted to make sure she knew so many things. Like how much I love her, and protect her.

"Ven?"

I looked towards the door to my hospital room to see Vanitas walk in, Nina trailing behind him. "Hey." I said, feeling myself smile. "H-hi." Nina said quietly, a smile growing on her face. "Hey. I brought you some clothes for when we check you out of here." Vanitas said, holding up a bag. "Thanks bro." I said, taking the bag from Vanitas. "I'll be in the waiting room by the front desk." Vanitas said. He left the room, leaving me alone with Nina. It was silent, and I felt slightly uncomfortable. "Nina, I…" I started, but I was cut off by Nina hugging me tightly. I felt her trembling and I put my arm around her, resting my hand on her back. "I…I was so worried…" She whispered. "I'm sorry that I made you worry." I said quietly. As she hugged me, I felt relief flush through me. I felt happy to be alive and just be near her; to be near the one who I felt has changed me, for the better.

Nina kissed me and she ran a hand through my slightly tangled hair before pulling away. "Ven…" She started. Nina stopped, and reached into her messenger bag. She pulled out an envelope and held it towards me. "What is…?" I started. "You know that assignment that Terra gave us? This was what I was going to do. Instead, I wrote a letter to Terra, thanking him for having me tutor you. This letter is for you Ven." Nina said. "When should I…?" I started. "Um…whenever you want to. I…I'm going to wait with Vanitas for you to change. I'll see you out there." Nina said, her face pink. She left the room and I pulled the clothes that Vanitas brought out of the bag. Before I started changing, I opened the letter from Nina.

_Ventus._

I sucked in a breath at the first word; my full name, but I kept reading.

_I know we've only known each other for almost four months. It's odd but…I can't help but feel like, maybe we were meant to meet this way. Maybe you were meant to help me get away from my father, and help me. Heck, maybe we were meant to fall in love. None of that matters though. Do you know why? Because either way, it had happened. We met. You got me away from my father. We fell in love. I wouldn't have it any other way. Do you want to know why? It's because I have you now, Ven, and I think that as long as I'll have you by my side, I can do whatever my heart tells me to do; and right now, it's telling me that I love you, and to be with you. And I want to. I love you Ventus. _

_-Nina._

I smiled and felt my heart do a flips as I read the letter. I was about to put it away, but I noticed some more writing towards the bottom of the paper.

_Oh, and P.S: I don't care what you say, I think that it's cute how you get flustered over the little things that you try to do._

I gently folded the letter and put it away before I got dressed. I then put the letter in my pocket, and started towards the waiting room. Towards Nina, and towards who knows where? Maybe even the start of our lives together. No matter what, I know that we'll be in this together, because that's what love means to us. And I don't think I mind.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 3! No, this is not the last chapter. There will probably be like, at least one more, so stay tuned. :) **

**Please Review!**


End file.
